Vacations aren't for sadness
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Russia and the rest of the nations were sent on vacation and Russia knew he would be alone. But what if a certinaly Italian comes into the mix? Requested fic!


Vacations aren't for sadness

_A/N: A RusIta request from Cardfighter by maple. This is my first try at this pairing so good luck me!_

_So I hope you enjoy Cardfighter by maple and anyone else who reads this._

_Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HETALIA!_

* * *

Vacations.

The one thing everyone loves...

Everyone, but me.

Now it is clear to see why I hate it so much. All I ever have for company is my sisters and lets just say...they're not the best company in the world.

So when I heard all the nations would be going to a beach near a town in America-I felt like jumping off a cliff.

And it was mandatory!

Yea, the bosses decided everyone needed a break from working and they would handle all the work for the month.

I sat on my bed; it was four in the morning and I was all set to leave_ 'Why do I have to go? I'll just be alone the whole time.' _I sighed and ran a hand through my hair _'Well at least I have my sisters.' _My depression became worst after that thought.

"BROTHER!" I jumped and wiped the few remaining tears that were left on my face and quickly stood up; picking up my bags like I was about to leave "Brother are you ready to go?" It was Ukraine.

I turned round, a fake smile plastered on my face "Da, how long till we leave?"

"Now, that is why I shouted on you."

I wanted to hit my head against the wall "Oh, alright let's go."

I carried my bags outside to the car that sat on the icy driveway "Big Brother..."

I tensed and nearly dropped my bags and bolted into the forest. I usually stayed there when Belarus would stay at my house and stalk my every move.

I turned round slowly; shaking but smiling none the less "Hello Belarus, what is it you would like?"

"I was wondering if you could sign our marriage papers?" Her eyes sparkled and she held out a sheet with a pen.

I sighed "Sorry Belarus, but I'm gay."

I expected what would happen next "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She screamed.

Ukraine then came along and stood in front of me "Brother why didn't you tell us?"

I shook my head and threw my bags in the back of the car "I expected you to take it badly so I didn't tell you."

"So you didn't trust us?"

I turned around and shook my head "I do, just not with that."

Ukraine shook her head "Never mind; forget it." She walked over to the passengers door and jumped in. Belarus gave me a disappointed look (not sure if it was because I never told her or that she wasn't getting married to me any time soon) and went into the back.

I sighed as I made it to the drivers side.

This...was going to be a long vacation.

***Later after the car and plane ride***

I walked into the house all the nations were sharing; I was given the room on the top floor; away from everyone.

When I had walked in everyone started shaking; I tried to ignore it but it was rather difficult "Germany, could you tell me what room I'm in?"

The German did not shake but gave me his stoic face and was tense "Ze room on ze top floor." I nodded and headed off only to find only the one room up there.

So here I am now standing in a suite.

Sighing in sadness and hurt I placed my bags on my bed and placed them in the drawers; at the same time digging out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt because it was extremely warm here, not anything like home.

After I changed (I kept my scarf on I would never take it off) I looked at myself in the mirror; everyone always mistakes me for being fat but I was very fit, fitter than Germany! The jacket always hid my weight because my face never really suited my body.

I lifted a hand to my hair and pulled off the grey wig that usually sat on top of my head to reveal ginger hair with a curl like Italy's and took out my contacts to reveal black eyes. I was forced to put a wig on by my superiors because it didn't seem scary enough that I had ginger hair.

To me it made no sense, but I never argued.

And my contacts were in because apparently my eyes were to scary since the pupil and colour were both black.

My bosses were super picky if you hadn't noticed.

Walking out my room I walked past other nations that were going up to their rooms "Excuse me sir are you lost?" I looked over to the British nation who had asked me the question.

"Net England." I replied with a soft smile.

England looked at me in shock so did a couple of other nations "R-Russia? Is that you?"

I nodded my head "Da, it is me. And before you ask I have always looked like this." And leaving the speechless nations behind I walked outside to explore the town.

Almost all the woman flirted with me and a couple of men may I add, though none appealed to me as my heart was already set for the one person.

Italy.

I had fallen for the small Italian a long time ago; I could never talk to him though because he would never talk to me. He shivered and run for the hills screaming for Germany every time I tried to talk to him.

I stopped at the beach, in front of the ocean-thinking about the small Italian; how he was so very cute and how scared he could become.

Yet I could never have him.

Letting a couple of tears fall down my face I trudged back home in a more depressed mood than earlier, feeling the weight from earlier returning.

Upon entering the house China came towards me shivering with fear "D-Dinner is ready; everyone's waiting for y-you in the dining hall."

Feeling not a slight pinch of hunger and the thoughts plague my mind wa not helping my appetite either. All I really wanted was to isolate myself from the world. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry-you can all eat without me."

"Russia what's wrong? You are crying aru." The chinease man gave me a worried glance, but I did not want sympathy.

I turned away from him "I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Russia something is wrong please te-" his pleading had cut short when I had grabbed his neck and pressed him against the wall so we could meet eye to eye.

"WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE?!" I screamed "SINCE WHEN DID ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME?! THE BIG SCARY RUSSIAN!" The Chinese man clawed my hand in a attempt for air "I HAVE LOCKED AWAY ALL MY FEELINGS BECAUSE I KNOW I CANNOT TALK TO ANYONE! YOU HATE ME, THEY HATE ME, MY SISTERS HATE ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HATE MYSELF! BECAUSE I AM THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS FEARED WHO WILL NEVER BE LOVED BECAUSE OF HOW I ACTED IN THE PAST!" China's face had turned a light purple and I could hear rushed footsteps from the hallway.

"R-Russia ple-"

I squeezed his neck harder "NO! YOU WILL FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I ACT THE WAY I ACT BECAUSE THAT IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN ACT! YOU WOULD NOT ACCEPT THE REAL ME! YOU WOULDN'T CARE FOR THE REAL ME! MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I NEVER FUCKING EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE?! THEN MAYBE PEOPLE WOULD HAVE BE HAPPY! THEN MAYBE I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY!"

"RUSSIA!" My sisters screamed.

I smiled, my hair covering my eyes "Oh? It's nice to see you have decided to join us. Would you like to play?" I said squeezing the mans neck a little tighter.

"RUSSIA PREASE STOP! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Japan screamed.

I started to chuckle but it soon turned into a full blown laugh "HE DID NOTHING WRONG?! HA! YOU HAVE ALL DONE SOMETHING WRONG!" I howled with laughter at his cry.

"BROTHER WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" Belarus screamed.

My pupils dilated and my hand loosened just a little on China's neck allowing him to breath again "You don't know?" I moved my hand away from China's neck allowing him to collapse to the floor, coughing, gulping and chugging the air down.

Everyone rushed past me and helped China to stand up. While Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Korea came over to me and glared at me darkly "Stay away from China or next time you will die."

I started giggling like a child again "Another death threat? This is just priceless!" I laughed harder lifting my head to look at the ceiling "Death! Death always surrounds me!" I put my hands up to my hair and started tugging it "Sunflowers die when I go near them; people die on the inside when I go near them and then when I retaliate a death threat is given to me!" I laughed harder like a mad man; maybe I've lost my mind?

"B-brother you're scaring me..." Belarus said.

That just seemed to make me laugh harder "Look, see, fear! I cause fear! I cause you too cower and run from me." I looked at them with crazy eyes "Am I that scary? Or do you just hate Russia?" I asked my laugh coming to a halt and me to stare at them like I was looking into their souls "People hate Russia, but for what reason I don't know. Is it because of how I acted in the past? or is it because I look scary? Or maybe it's the fact that I have lost my mind?"

I turned away from everyone and looked ahead "I will never know the answer." I ran up the stairs and locked the door.

I could hear people rushing after me and their fist pounded on the door "BROTHER OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ukraine screamed.

She almost sounded worried, I sat and watched the door with no emotion as I heard multiple people pound the door and scream for me to come out. I grinned at their pleas, they don't really care they'll just kill me when they come in.

That turned my grin into a frown and a couple of tears fell down my cheeks, I turned away from the door and walked over to the balcony watching the sunset as a few more tears fell from my eyes.

Everyone hates me, I've accepted that fact, but it still stings. I put my hands to my face and try and muffle the sobs that come out. But it doesn't seem to help, so I just wail out loud and collapse onto my knees and grip the Balcony's bars like a life line.

I felt arms wrap around me figure "Shhhhh Russia, there's nothing to cry about."

I spun round to see Italy, I grabbed his wrists and pressed him against the wall. With a growl I move closer to his smiling face "What do you want?"

He just continues smiling like nothing is wrong "I came to help you." He said tilting his head cutely.

"Sure, and let me guess that means you're going to take a gun out and kill me? Well be my guest! I have nothing to live for anyway." I said letting his wrist go and standing back putting my hands in the air.

Italy dropped his arms and looked at me confused "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying my life is shit and I have nothing and no one to live for." I looked back at the sun that had almost disappeared behind a couple of mountains.

"What if I told you I loved you?"

I spun round and stared at him with wide eyes "What if I told you I loved you? More than anything on this planet, even more than Pasta?"

"I-I-I" I wasn't to sure what to say, the little Italian was confessing his love for me and he loved me more than Pasta! A big feat for Italy. Swallowing my pride I stopped stuttering and took a deep breath "I would say I loved you too."

Italy's smile brightened "Glad to hear that." He walked up to me and gave me a light kiss on the lips "Because I love you too."

I let my face twist and I started crying again, I hugged Italy and buried my face into the crook of his neck "Thank you." I whispered against his neck.

***Next day***

I woke up in my bed beside Italy (Fully clothed), I blinked a couple of times just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Sure enough it wasn't.

I smiled fondly down at the Italian. Pulling him closer to me I hugged him as he continued to sleep letting out little 'Ve~' as he slept.

As I snuggled my face into his shirt he started to shift a little "mmmm, Russia?"

I hugged his waist "mmhm"

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging my boyfriend."

Italy let out a cute laugh. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Italy spoke up "You hungry?"

I nodded "I haven't had anything since breakfast yesterday."

"Do you want me to make you something?"

I nodded my head "Can I come with you?"

"Yea, sure!" Italy grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs to the kitchen were mostly all the nations sat. A awkward silence enveloped the room and I was feeling quite uncomfortable but Italy being the oblivious idiot didn't notice.

"Pasta, Pasta, Pasta, Pasta," Italy repeated saying the words as if he wear singing.

"Russia are you feeling better?" I snapped my head towards Germany who looked up from his cup of coffee he thought was intriguing a couple of seconds ago.

I nodded my head "Da, I feel better."

The whole room just sat in awkwardness "Here you go Ivan." Italy said handing me the bowl of pasta.

I smiled at Italy and kissed his cheek "Thank you my little sunflower."

I heard one of them choke and I remembered I was in a room full of people. Blushing heavily I hid my face in my scarf "Are you two..." Ukraine started.

I nodded and buried my face further into the scarf "Ve~ I love Ivan and he loves me."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRATTELO BASTARD!" Romano barked.

I would usually hit them with my pipe when they done something like this but this was his brother, I couldn't do that "Even if he did Frattelo I would go back to him and do whatever it took to be with him." Italy said grabbing my arm "I would kill anyone who got in our way or kept me away from him." My eyes widened, as those powerful words fell out his mouth "And Frattelo," he grinned evilly and his eyes turned a red "You're no acceptation."

Romano swallowed thickly "O-Ok Frattelo." He said hiding behind Spain.

I started giggling and it turned into a laugh, Italy joined me and everyone around us shrunk back a little.

Maybe it didn't matter everyone was scared of me, as long as I have Italy I think I'll be fine.

* * *

_A/N: YAY! I'M FINISHED!_

_I hope you enjoyed the cute RusIta story! Especially you Cardfighter by Maple!_

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


End file.
